Several experiments have been conducted in an attempt to investigate the cognitive processes which govern the way in which people encode, store, retrieve and use information that is contained in another person's behavior. In most of our experiments, participants are shown video-tapes of other people's actions and are then tested both for memory of specific actions emitted by these people and for higher level inferences about what these people are like. In some cases, reaction times are also recorded. We have varied such things as the set that the participants have while viewing the tapes; the temporal and order relationships between the set, the tapes and tests; the amount of behavioral information shown to the participants; the rate of exposure (play-back speed) to the behavioral information; and the content relationships between set instructions and the behavioral information. We have measured overall accuracy of memory for specific actions, the organization of the remembered information, reaction times to answer recognition memory questions, average strength of trait inferences, the organization of trait inferences, and reaction time to answer trait inference questions. We have discovered how previously acquired semantic information and specific behavioral information interact to determine memory for and use of information acquired via observation of other people's actions.